Soul in my Eyes
by Sarenkeno
Summary: AU Kagome is a girl supposedly without a soul or emotions. Inuyasha is a arrogent jerk. What do you think you will get when you put them together?
1. Blank Eyes

Soul in my Eyes  
  
This is my first Inuyasha fan-fiction. This is an A/U fic just to let you know. Everyone is in high-school in 11th grade. Some characters may be OOC.  
  
Please be kind in reviewing and no flames please. I will take helpful criticism though but only if it is helpful.  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 1: Blank Eyes  
  
*********************  
  
She sat at her desk looking out the window not paying any mind to the teacher's mindless babble. There was nothing she was really looking at. She was just sitting there seeing something only she could see. Her brown eyes were blank looking like she had no soul in them whatsoever.  
  
Who knows how long her eyes were like this and who knows why they are. No one knows because she never told anyone. Really there was never anyone to tell the reason to. No one ever bothered getting close to her mainly because she wouldn't let anyone try. She does this for their own protection. Anyone who has ever got close to her leaves her one way or another. Usually because of death.  
  
Her long ebony hair contrasts with her pale skin as always. Her eyes are empty of any emotion like always. This mysterious girl is beautiful and enchanting but she doesn't acknowledge it. She sees herself as no more than a pond playing Life's game. A tortures game with twist and turns all leading to misery at the end.  
  
If she looks at you it feels as if she is seeing right through you as if you were nothing. It is frightening with how her stare is always blank; showing no signs of happiness. Just grief.  
  
No one understands her and by the way she acts, they are all afraid to try. She likes it this way. She can keep everything to herself with no one peering inside and making things complicated.  
  
She was fine living without emotions. 'They only get in the way' is what she tells herself. So maybe she keeps to herself to much or doesn't have any feeling. If she isn't bothered by it, why should she care?  
  
There probably isn't much about this girl that people know. Maybe it is better that way. She hopes no one will ever know. This girl keeps so much to herself and won't let it out. Who knows if she ever will? All they do know is her name  
  
Kagome Higurashi  
  
*********************  
  
So how was it? Was it good, bad, or what? I know it's short but this is just an intro on what Kagome will be like. Please review! 


	2. The Meeting

Soul in my Eyes  
  
This is an Inuyasha A/U fic. Everyone is in high-school in 11th grade. Some characters may be OOC. The pairings are Inu/Kag and a little Mir/San. Also I will be switching from point of views.  
  
Please be kind in reviewing and no flames please. I will take helpful criticism though but only if it is helpful.  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 2: The Meeting  
  
*********************  
  
Kagome walked down the sidewalk to another day of school. Her eyes were cast downward to avoid looking at the clear blue sky. She hates theses kind of days were everything and everyone is happy and cheerful.  
  
*SCREACH*  
  
Kagome looked up to see what was making all the ruckus, when a black Honda (don't know cars so stick with me here) drove right by leaving a gust of wind behind. Kagome stared for a little while before looking down and headed for school yet again.  
  
**********  
  
***Kagome's POV***  
  
It was a normal day of school. Everyone was chatting with friends; boys were flirting with the girls. Oh! There goes the bitch/slut of the school Kikyo. (not Kikyo fan) I looked away, unlocking my locker, hoping to avoid any verbal contact with her but hoping has never worked for me.  
  
"Well isn't it." before she could finish I cut her off  
  
"Shut up Kikyo. I don't want to hear whatever 'clever' name you have come up for me today." With that I slammed my locker closed, locked it, and walked away hearing an unmistakable "Goth bitch".  
  
**********  
  
Homeroom was never my favorite place to be. It isn't just the kids that I dislike about homeroom but it's also the teacher. Have you ever listened to him? He has a one track mind. Everything he says always ends up to war. I wouldn't be surprised if he was a former soldier.  
  
I was about to do my usual routine of blocking out whatever the teacher is saying and look out the window when I heard the door open. I looked over to the door to see a boy. New student most likely.  
  
He looked a little odd. He had silver hair that was pulled back into a ponytail going all the way down to the middle of his back. His eyes were the strangest I have ever seen. Who in the world has amber eyes? Must be wearing contacts.  
  
He was wearing a white long sleeve undershirt with a red shirt on top and a casual pair of blue jeans. Another boy the girls will drool over.  
  
I looked out the window but was paying attention to the teacher to hear some info on the new student.  
  
"Class this is our new student Inuyasha. there's a smudge on the last name. (couldn't think of a last name) Inuyasha you will sit by Higurashi. Higurashi please raise your hand so the new student will find you."  
  
I raised my hand still not looking away from the window knowing I would see envy looks of the rest of the girls in the class. Before the new kid sat down the teacher opened his mouth yet again.  
  
"Inuyasha have you been around the school yet?" I was hoping the new kid would say.  
  
"No" Crap. Now the teacher will suggest that.  
  
"Higurashi, will you show our new student around after first period?" I didn't say anything hoping he would ask someone else but.  
  
"Thank you Higurashi." See why I don't like first period? The teacher thinks everything I don't do means I'll do whatever he wants me to.  
  
For the rest of the class period I just sat in my seat looking out the window silently praying that I had something to hit my head against.  
  
**********  
  
***Inuyasha's POV***  
  
The bell rang and I waited for the girl to lead me through the halls. Unfortunately for her I don't have good patience. "Hey wench," that got her attention. She looked at me and for the first time I saw her eyes. They looked blank and empty showing absolutely nothing in them. What is with this girl?  
  
"Are you going to show me around this school or what?" She started to freak me out with her staring but luckily she turned away to gather her books, and now she is leaving. Wait. She's leaving without me?!  
  
"Get back here wench!"  
  
**********  
  
This girl was real strange. Everything she said didn't seem to have any emotion within them. It was starting to freak me out. "Hey what is with you?"  
  
She looked back at me with those empty eyes. "I have a name." that was something I wasn't expecting her to say. "It's Kagome." I just stared back at her hoping she would turn around and start walking again. Really it was because I hated the silence and her stare. She turned around and I remembered that she didn't answer my question.  
  
"What are you stupid?" oh yes a very good ice breaker, "I asked what the hell is with you, not your name. What is with the silence and the blank stares?"  
  
She just kept walking and I was getting more frustrated with not having an answer. So I did what first came to my mind. "Hey bitch, why are you so damn silent? And I want to know why the hell you won't answer me."  
  
Her whole body went stiff and for the first time I felt afraid very afraid. She started to produce a powerful aura and it was starting to get hard to stand.  
  
And then she turned around. 'Oh hell'  
  
**********  
  
***Kagome's POV***  
  
I don't know what it was about him but whatever it was it made me for the first time furious. I have been called a bitch more than I can remember but when he said it it just made me snap.  
  
I was overcome by an emotion I haven't felt in years. I turned around to see his frightened face and for some odd reason that made me angrier. I took one step forward and he took one back. I felt a growl come out of my throat and that got people staring.  
  
"What the HELL is YOUR problem?" for the first time in years I snapped, "All I am did was show you around the school and you ask what's wrong with me? You're the one I should be asking that!"  
  
Everyone was staring at me and Inuyasha for several reasons. One I actually showed an emotion and two what did the new kid do to actually make me angry.  
  
I turned around still fuming and went to my next period leaving everyone including the new kid standing in confusion. 


End file.
